


My Neighbour from the Floor Above

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, CEO Dan, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Parenthood, Photographer Phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Phil is an unemployed photographer who, even after years of separating from his wife, is still upset about it. Dan is the CEO of a very important company and tends to care only about his work. They both live in the same apartment building but they can’t stand each other. Phil failed to pay his rent for two months and so Dan buys his apartment, with the intent of creating a two storey apartment for him and his fiancé to live in after their wedding. Too bad Phil has no intention of leaving.When Phil’s daughter lets it slip that his ex wife is about to get married to someone else, he decides he needs to be at the pre-wedding party at all costs and so he offers Dan a deal. Attend the party with him, pretending to be his boyfriend and he will leave the apartment. Too bad things don’t go exactly as planned…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this project a surprise from everyone, did it work? I guess you can consider this my little gift to you for the New Year, a new chaptered fanfiction!

Phil couldn’t live like this anymore. He had no job, barely any money to keep himself alive and now he was being threatened with getting kicked out of his own apartment. He was very aware that he had failed to pay his rent for the past two months, but wasn’t getting kicked out a little bit extreme? 

His landlord had found great joy in letting him know that he needed to pack his bags and leave because the guy living in the apartment below him had bought his apartment and was planning on turning it into a luxurious two storey apartment. Phil had seen red.

Dan Howell. Filthy rich, CEO of a very successful company and a complete asshole. Phil remembered the day Dan had moved in to the apartment below him, and it had not been pretty.

The day had started out pretty normally, with Phil waking up at ten in the morning and making himself a hot cup of coffee. His normal daily routine was interrupted when he heard a commotion coming down from below him and he was too curious not to try getting a peak from his balcony.

When he first caught sight of what was probably going to be his downstairs neighbour, Phil couldn’t help but stare. The guy had brown hair, warm brown eyes and…dear lord, was that a dimple? He quickly shook himself out of such thoughts. He had an ex wife that he was still very much in love with and his daughter still had hopes that they would get back together someday. He couldn’t get sidetracked by some hot new neighbour.

Phil watched his new neighbour and landlord interact for a few more seconds and then headed back inside. He might be unemployed, but he still had things to do such as watering his plants, catching up on his favourite series and ignoring more calls from his manager.

He was about to go and do just that when he heard a knock on his door and went to open it. Imagine his shock when he came face to face with the hot new neighbour and his landlord. “Can I help you?” he asked, looking at them with raised eyebrows.

That was the moment Phil learned he was about to get evicted so that Dan Howell could turn his apartment into a two storey apartment for himself. Dan even had the audacity to look smug as he stood by and watched while Phil’s world fell apart right in front of him.

His new neighbour (who Phil definitely did not think of as hot anymore) waited for the landlord to leave then turned to look at Phil. He had never been a particularly violent person but he really wished he could punch the satisfied look off of Dan’s face. What was so amusing about watching someone getting kicked out of their own home?

“If it’s okay with you, I would really appreciate it if you could leave within the next few days. My fiancé and I are getting married in three months and I want to have this place ready for after the wedding”, Dan said, only managing to make Phil dislike him more.

Phil had half a mind to make a dig at his new neighbour and ask him who the hell would even want to marry him but he quickly remembered his thoughts the first time he caught sight of him. Asshole or not, Phil couldn’t deny that Dan was very good looking. _Focus Phil, this guy wants to get you evicted and you’re thinking of his dimple?_

Phil knew that he wasn’t really in the right to complain. He had missed paying his rent for two months and he was lucky he hadn’t been thrown out much earlier. At the same time, he couldn’t let Dan think he had any sort of power over him. He looked like the kind of person who always got whatever he wanted and Phil wasn’t about to add to that.

“No can do, I’m afraid”, he said, watching the smile dropping off of Dan’s face with glee. “I’m really busy this week so I don’t have time to pack everything and leave. Maybe next time.”

Dan did not seem amused and he seemed to have lost his air of superiority. _Teaches him to act as if the world revolves around him._ “I don’t give a damn whether you’re busy or not”, Dan snapped, dropping all pretences of being civil. “I own your apartment now and I want you out of here. I will not have you ruin my plans just because you were too lazy to pay rent and have now realised what a mistake you made.”

Phil was not going to let anyone talk to him like that. He was completely going to ignore the fact that technically Dan had a point and just focus on what was important. He had absolutely no where to go, no money to rent out somewhere else and he actually happened to like his current apartment.

So he did the only thing he could think of under the circumstances. He slammed the door in Dan’s face and locked it, completely ignoring the furious yelling coming from outside. He was sure that the repercussions for his actions would come back to bite him in the ass in the near future, but for the moment he was just not going to care.

Phil quickly realised how right he had been when he walked out to his old, used car and found that one of its tyres had been tampered with and it was flat. Now Phil knew that his car wasn’t worth much and it was so old he was lucky it still worked. It was the only thing he had though and so he cared about it dearly so he was not about to let anyone get away with tampering with it.

It didn’t take long for him to find out just what had happened since Dan walked out of the apartment complex a few minutes after and looked at him in fake concern. “Is your car tyre flat? That’s too bad! That means you can’t really drive around anyway now right? I can’t believe anyone could be so mean as to wait until late into the night to come out here and pop your car tyre using a pin they found in their desk.”

Phil had never wanted to attack anyone more in his life. Dan had basically just admitted to having tampered with his car himself and there was nothing he could do about it. Not to mention that Dan was right in saying he would not be able to drive around anywhere until he managed to get a spare tyre and get it fixed.

He watched as Dan walked to his own expensive car, smirk firmly in place on his face and swore to get back at him in some way. “This is war.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Shocking, I know. I start exams in two weeks and I'm going to be pretty busy so I thought I would post as much as possible while I still can to make up for later. 
> 
> You'll get a better idea of why Dan is the way he is in this chapter.

Dan was quickly reaching his wit’s end. He was supposed to be getting married in less than two months and he still hadn’t started working on his plans to turn his home into a two storey apartment. As much as he tended to procrastinate, this is something he really wanted to get done since his fiancé seemed inclined to use this as an excuse to postpone the wedding. 

There was no way Dan was going to let that happen. He had not become one of the youngest successful CEOs by being stupid. He knew his fiancé had been acting weird for the past few months and, lately, he always seemed to be a little too willing to postpone their wedding.

Dan’s confusion had come to an end when his curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had taken a look at his fiancé’s phone when he was in the shower. What he had seen had completely devastated him. Multiple messages, from different men and women, all alluding to the same thing. Christopher was cheating on him.

The first thought that had run through his head was that he needed to break up with him. Their relationship had not been perfect, Dan knew that. They didn’t love each other like a couple really should, feeling a fondness for each other at most. However, they respected each other and that respect meant they didn’t see anyone else on the side.

Dan had thought Christopher agreed with him, and that was further confirmed when his boyfriend proposed to him. Clearly, the number of messages Dan found on his fiancé's phone proved otherwise. He would not marry someone who had treated him like a fool and went behind his back like that.

The second Chris walked in, Dan was going to confront him. He was going to give him a piece of his mind and kick him out. No one used Dan Howell like that and got away with it.

The more time passed, the more unsure Dan felt. Chris was a good for nothing cheater but Dan needed him if he wanted to finally be able to adopt a child. Sure, there was single adoption and Dan definitely had enough money to afford it, but he knew it would be more difficult. Being married to Chris would make it easier.

When his fiancé came to visit Dan after four days of being away for ‘work’ Dan smiled and never mentioned the texts he had read in Christopher’s phone. He hated himself for sticking around with someone like him and for stooping so low as to stay with someone for the sake of adopting. All those years of judging his mother for sticking around with his dad, knowing he cheated, and now he was doing the same thing.

Regardless of everything that happened, Dan was determined. Him and Christopher were going to get married and he would adopt a child if it was the last thing he did.

The only thing that was putting on hold all his well thought out plans, was his neighbour of the floor above him. Phil Lester. Even his name made Dan see red.

When Dan had bought out two apartments with the idea of turning them into a single two storey apartment, he had been told by the landlord that one of the apartments was empty. He had been made aware that there was someone still living in the other apartment but the landlord had reassured him whoever was staying there hadn’t paid his rent for two months and so was getting evicted.

What the landlord had failed to mention was that whoever was living there had absolutely no idea they were getting evicted and he was also the most stubborn man Dan ever had the displeasure of meeting. Who was stupid enough to not pay the rent for two months and then not expect to be kicked out?

Dan had been around when the landlord let Phil Lester know the apartment no longer belonged to him and he had to admit he was amused to see him actually trying to get out of it. He admitted that he might have looked a little too smug but he was not in the wrong for asking Phil to leave. The apartment belonged to him now. He had paid for it and everything!

Clearly, Phil disagreed considering he slammed the door in his face. No one slammed the door in Dan’s face and got away with it. Maybe that’s why he found himself sneaking out at four in the morning to pop Phil’s car tyre. He felt absolutely ridiculous while doing it. Here he was, successful CEO that could get the police to throw Phil out, and instead he was out in the cold at four in the morning to pop a car tyre.

He just couldn’t help but feel as if he would be taking the easy way out by getting the police involved. Dan had never taken the easy way out in his life and was not about to do it now when faced with an unemployed photographer who couldn’t really take the hint that it was over and he lost.

Dan had to admit that he had forgotten the last time he laughed as much as he did when he saw the look on Phil’s face at seeing the popped tyre. He had been even more amused when Phil figured out it was him. Maybe now the stupid photographer would realise that he was not going to stop until he had the key to _his_ apartment.

He should have known that Phil would not give up so easily. When Dan and Christopher were eating a nice dinner on his balcony, a shoe suddenly fell from the sky, dropping in the soup and splashing all over them. Dan didn’t even want to look up, already knowing who he was going to see.

Christopher started yelling, making Dan wince. He hadn’t gotten around to explaining that he and his neighbour had started up some kind of prank war instead of talking it out like the mature adults they were. _Well, at least I’m mature. Not too sure about Phil._

“Oops, sorry about that!” he heard from above him and Dan looked up to see Phil peeking at them from his own balcony with a shit eating grin on his face. “I was putting my shoes on the railing and one of them slipped. Is everything okay down there?”

Dan very much wanted to tell him that everything was very much not okay. This was the first time in weeks that Christopher was free in the evening so that they could hang out and now he was leaving to wash his clothes before the soup stained them. He very much wanted to say all that but all he did instead was look up at Phil with a fake smile and nod. “Everything is perfect, thank you.” Admitting something was wrong would be like admitting defeat and Dan was not going to have that.

*

The next day, when Phil knocked on his door and sheepishly asked to get his shoe back, Dan found great pleasure in being the one to slam the door in his neighbour’s face this time. He had no use for a single shoe that looked as if it used to have better days but Dan was not about to give Phil the satisfaction of giving it back. This was war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Can you empathise a little more with Dan now that you've seen things from his point of view? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Like I said, my updating schedule is going to be a little hectic in the coming weeks because of exams. I hope you can understand. 
> 
> You can follow me on fiction-phan if you want to keep up to date with what I'm writing and get a few hints on what's to come. You can also check out my other works here
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good so far? Bad? Let me know! 
> 
> To anyone who is a fan of 'While You Were Sleeping', no worries. I'm not abandoning it and will get back to it very soon.


End file.
